


Cosmic coffee

by IwishIwasawalrus



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jesse Manes Being an Asshole, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-09-30 01:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwishIwasawalrus/pseuds/IwishIwasawalrus
Summary: Alex just wanted to enjoy a cup of coffee and get to know the people of Roswell better. He really didn't mean to get a crush on the curly haired man that makes the best coffee ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like alternate universe stories. I also enjoy out of character writing so some of the characters may be written out of character.

Alex didn't understand what his dad was thinking. He had actually pulled strings to get him stationed near possibly the smallest town ever. Actually scratch that he knew exactly what his dad was thinking. He was thinking he hates Alex for being gay and if he was in a small town where news would certainly travel fast then Alex would keep his "sickness" to himself. It wasn't an inaccurate thought process really, Alex never tried to flaunt his preferences around before but now? Now he didn't even like to tell himself how he feels so he certainly wouldn't tell anyone else. 

Alex didn't have to actually be at base today his father had insisted when he got to Roswell he should get the lay of the land and familiarize himself with everything so his first stop was just get a cup of coffee and try to relax if possible. He entered a diner called the Crashdown and took a seat until a waitress approached him. 

"Hi! I'm Liz, what would like to order?" Alex gave the waitress a small smile. "Nice to meet you Liz. I'm Alex, and I just want a cup of coffee please." Liz's eyes lit up and she put her notepad away. " Oh well if you're looking for some great coffee you should go across the street." She pointed and Alex looked out the window to see there was in fact a coffee shop across the street called Cosmic Coffee. Alex looked back at Liz and raised an eyebrow at her. "I am sitting at your diner and you're telling me to go somewhere else just for coffee?"

Liz laughed out loud at that and Alex got a feeling she got reactions like his quite a bit. She shrugged her shoulders "It's my brother in law's place and I like to help him out with customers when I can. Not that he needs it, he really does make the best coffee you'll ever have." Alex gave another small smile and nodded. "Alright, you talked me into it I'll go there." Liz grinned at that and waved at him as he left. 

When Alex entered the coffee shop the first thing he noticed was the the atmosphere of it instantly put him at ease. The second thing he noticed was the owner must really like space because the walls and ceiling were all painted to look like space. There were several decorations made to resemble the stars and planets. It was relaxing. The third thing he noticed was the curly haired man at the counter smiling at him as Alex walked to him. "Hey, you're a new face. Did Liz send you?" Alex nodded and the man laughed shaking his head. 

"So what can I get you?" Alex eyes widened as he looked at the extensive menu. There were so many different types of coffee and flavors and it'd been a while since he had anything other than just a simple cup of coffee. The man laughed again. It was light and didn't have any mocking to it that Alex would of expected directed towards him given the situation. "Yeah I know. I wanted to be able to offer any coffee anyone could want but I guess it can be a bit overwhelming to some. I do have a way to help though, I'm Michael by the way."

"I'm Alex, how can you help?" Michael leaned over the counter and Alex backed away instinctively Michael held his hands out to show it was okay. "I have a talent at figuring out the best coffee for people. I was just leaning closer to get a better feeling from you don't worry." Alex stepped closer again and hoped his face didn't look as red as he felt it might. Michael looked at him for several moments before nodding and turned to make his coffee. Once it was done Alex took a sip and his eyes widened. It had hints of hazelnut , cinnamon, and honey it was sweet and strong it was perfect and definitely the best coffee Alex ever had he looked to Michael in shock who just grinned.

"Another satisfied customer?" Alex nodded quickly and took out his wallet but Michael waved it away. "First cup is on the house. Pay me when you come back for more." Alex made a face at that and was about to try to argue but instead just smiled at Michael and placed ten dollars in the tip jar and Michael raised his eyebrows at him. " You do know you just tipped more than what the coffee actually costs right?"

Alex just shrugged. "It's worth it. Really I don't remember the last time I had coffee this good." Michael smiled wide at the compliment. "Thank you, just be glad I made it and not my brother Max. Sometimes I need his help around here when he can spare the time but he doesn't really know what he's doing." Alex laughed a little and nodded. "I guess I got lucky. Thanks again." Alex turned to leave but Michael called out to him. "Hey, if you're sticking around the area a while and ever need someone to show you around or whatever just let me know." Alex nodded and gave a short wave as he left. 

Alex entered his cabin and sat on his couch with a sigh. He had been lucky to find such a nice place for cheap. He hadn't planned on actually buying anything he was just going to rent an apartment until his enlistment period was up but this place had been too good to pass up, besides Roswell didn't seem like a bad place to plant roots so far and he could always sell it if he wanted. He took his prosthetic off and got more comfortable not needing to go anywhere else for the day now. Roswell wasn't bad at all from the little he explored today he actually looked forward to getting to know the rest of it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was tired. He was stuck basically sitting all day at work since he lost his leg and yet somehow still managed to feel exhausted by the time he was done. And then he somehow ended up lost in the damn desert for two hours before finding his way back to town and he just wanted to go home but he also still wanted to unwind and relax a little and he did feel pretty relaxed at Cosmic Coffee but as he pulled up and went to the door it was locked Alex sighed because of course that was his luck. He felt torn between going home or staying in town when his phone rang so he answered it.

"Hello dad." "How's the new base?" "It's fine." There was a grunt in response. "I'll be in next week to check on things." Then the phone disconnected and Alex let out the breath he was unintentionally holding. He couldn't help but tense up when talking to his father even if it was over the phone and Alex definitely needed a drink after that.

Alex found a few different bars but ended up at the Wild Pony. It wasn't exactly the type of place he'd typically spend much time at but then he saw a face he recognized talking with the bartender so he walked up and Michael gave a stunning smile when he noticed Alex and Alex's stomach absolutely did not get butterflies from it. That's what he told himself at least.

"Alex hi, this is Maria Deluca. Best bartender in town." Maria rolled her eyes and smiled at Alex. "He only tells people that because I let him have free drinks most of the time." "And I let you have free coffee in exchange. Plus you and Isobel have my undying support." Michael looked at Alex. "Isobel is my sister." Alex tried to ignore the sting of how casually Michael mentioned his sister was seeing another woman like it was no big deal, like it didn't matter they were the same gender, like they love each other and didn't have to hide it. Alex swallowed around the growing lump in his throat.

"How many siblings do you have?" "By blood? Zero." Michael laughed at the clear confusion Alex felt from that. "It's a little complicated I guess but we all grew up together and I've always been close to Isobel and Max we call each other family because that's what we are." Alex nodded in understanding " Sometimes the family you pick is better than blood." Michael nodded and then looked past Alex before looking back. "I'm actually supposed to be having a night out with everyone they're at a table over there. Do you want to join us?"

Alex shook his head. "I don't want to intrude." Michael rolled his eyes and grabbed Alex by one of his wrists pulling him as they walked. "You're not intruding, I invited you." They reached a table with people and Michael pointed as he introduced them. "This is Max, Isobel, you already met Liz, and this is Kyle. Don't let Kyle fool you he seems like a real prick but he's secretly pretty decent." Michael grinned as Alex sat down and he took a seat next to him. "So this is your family huh?" Michael nodded then pointed to Kyle again. "Except from him yeah." 

Kyle put a hand over his heart. "You don't consider me family? I'm hurt Guerin." Michael flipped Kyle off and Isobel rolled her eyes at him as Alex laughed. "They've always been like this." Liz shook her head."Not true. They used to hate each other." Max nodded in agreement at that and Alex looked at Kyle and Michael." Why's that?" Michael nodded toward Kyle."He used to give me shit in highschool for being bisexual. Of course we kissed and made up since then though." Michael winked playfully at Kyle who turned a bright shade of red that made Alex wonder how truthful Michael saying they kissed and made up must of been.

Then it really sunk in what Michael said. He was bisexual. Apparently very open about it too and Alex couldn't deal with any of that right now. Right now he just had to go, he jumped up a little too quickly and winced from the protesting pain his leg gave him. Michael shot him a concerned look. "Are you okay Alex?" Alex nodded while backing away from the table. " Yeah I'm fine just been a long day I really should get home." Alex made his way out of the bar and to his car. He drove home and hoped as he was laying down he wouldn't dream about how soft Michael's curls look.

Alex woke up three hours before his alarm was set to go off he rubbed a hand over his face and debated going back to sleep but didn't think he'd be able to do he got ready for the day and left early with plenty of time for coffee.

Alex gave a small wave to Michael as he entered the coffee shop who gave a small smile in response. "Hey Michael, I'm sorry for running out last night like I did." Alex could of sworn he saw Michael's eyes have something close to hurt in them but it was gone too quickly for him to be sure and then Michael was smiling again but it felt off somehow. "Don't worry about it man." Alex shook his head, even if he was wrong about Michael being upset he still wanted to apologize without explaining why he actually left. "I'm in the Air Force. I have to be up early a lot, and I guess meeting so many people at once was a little hard to do in one night."

Michael handed him a cup of coffee. "Don't worry about it, maybe once you're more used to the area you can hang out longer." Alex took the coffee figuring it'd be just as good the first coffee he had here. It was different but delicious. It was somehow very strong while being able to make Alex calmer some there was a flavor of mint and something Alex couldn't place. Michael laughed lightly and his smile looked genuine again. "So I had an idea. To help you get to know people better you could try their favorite coffee. We could make it a game I'll tell you what your drinking and you tell me who orders it usually." 

Alex nodded, it sounded like a pretty fun idea though he barely knew anyone. "Okay, so that cup you have today is an extra strong mint lavender. You'll be able to take on any task but also mint and lavender both have calming properties to them." Alex took another sip and closed his eyes in thought. Liz was bubbly and energetic and this definitely didn't seem like her taste. Max seemed from the short time they shared like a regular black coffee type of guy. It could be Kyle, but there was something about it that even though he didn't really know anyone that well he felt confident on who liked coffee like this so he opened his eyes to look at Michael.

"Isobel." Michael grinned at him with a nod. "You're a natural. Also I didn't mean to start you out with a difficult one you just seemed like maybe you needed to relax some." 

"I did thanks. And honestly I didn't even talk to anyone much but just got a vibe from Isobel that this would be her type of coffee. Are you going to let me pay you this time?" Michael shook his head and Alex shrugged and put another ten in the tip jar. "You don't have to do that you know." "And you don't have to try to give me free coffee."

"I give all my friends free coffee. I still get by fine." Alex looked around the busy coffee shop and looked at the near full tip jar and knew Michael was probably right, a few free coffees wouldn't hurt him any, but Alex still didn't feel right about it but he just nodded and started to leave before turning back. "Hey do you have your phone on you?" Michael looked at Alex with confusion but nodded and took his phone out. Alex grabbed Michael's phone and pressed a few buttons before handing it back. " If we're going to be friends you should be able to contact me." 

Michael looked at his phone that had Alex's number added and smiled softly. "Great thank you, I'll text later." "Good." Alex left for work and felt much more relaxed than he did when he woke up that morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex had about an hour left until be could leave base and his phone made a noise he checked his phone to see Michael texted so he could save his number. He also got a got a message from Liz. 

"Hey it's Liz hope it's okay Michael gave me your number. I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something later just us."

Alex smiled as he sent a quick reply. "I don't mind you can share my number with everyone else too if they want it. and that sounds nice I'll see you when I'm off base." 

Alex turned around hearing someone approaching him and saw Jesse Manes who stopped in front of Alex. "Dad. I thought you wouldn't be here until next week." Jesse leveled a steely gaze at Alex which most people might be intimidated by but it was the same look Alex got his whole life.

"Something came up where your brother is stationed, I'm needed there. I had to pass through here first so I am checking on things early I'll be back here once I'm finished there." Alex didn't ask which brother or station, he honestly didn't care as long as it kept his father away. Jesse glanced at Alex's phone he was still holding. "Are you bored son? I hope you understand the work we do is important. I went through the trouble of getting you stationed here for a reason. Do you remember what that reason was?"

It was because it was easier to keep tabs on him. Because it was a small town where people talk about everything. Because if he hears Alex is doing anything to embarrass or disgust him it will be the last time it happens. Alex wasn't stupid and his father did not make idle threats. "I remember." Jesse gave one short sharp nod. "Make sure you don't forget." Jesse turned and Alex stared after him not able to relax until he was completely out of his sight. 

Alex went straight to the address Liz sent him after he was done with his work for the day and had to admit the house was nice even from the outside it seemed warm and inviting and very much a house he could see Liz living in and maybe it fit Max too though he would have to talk more to him to figure that out for sure. Liz opened the door for him and greeted him with a wide grin that quickly dropped into a concerned frown when she looked at Alex she let him in and let him get comfortable before speaking. "Are you okay?"

No he wasn't. Alex was never okay after having to deal with his dad. "I'm fine. Just had a long day." Liz looked at him, actually stared at him for what Alex thought was too long and almost made him uncomfortable. It was pretty obvious she didn't believe him and this wouldn't be something she was going to let drop but maybe Alex could change the subject at least for now. 

"So where's Max?" Liz bit her lip deciding if she was going to allow the different topic then she smiled. " He's having a day out with Michael. They both get so busy they hardly get time together anymore." "What does Max do for work? Isobel isn't with them?" Liz shook her head. "Isobel sees them both all the time. Max is the sheriff around here, it used to be Kyle's mom but she retired. Kyle is a doctor." Alex nodded and Liz left the room and returned with a couple glasses and a bottle of wine. "So I was thinking you could stay here tonight.I already talked to Max about it. If you don't have anything important for tomorrow we can just stay up and watch movies." Alex raised an eyebrow at that. "And your husband is fine with you staying up with another man all night?" Liz grinned at that. "Yep he is." Alex laughed a little then shrugged taking the bottle and filling the glasses.

He really should take his prosthetic off but he left his crutches in the car and he didn't really feel comfortable doing that in front of Liz but if he was staying it needed done. "Could you go to my car and take the crutches out? I need to take my leg off." Liz blinked at him and he pulled his pants leg up to show her what he meant. Liz nodded and left coming back with the crutches just as Alex finished removing the prosthetic. He figured Liz would have questions but she didn't ask anything he was expecting. "Does Michael know?" "No, why would he?" Liz just shrugged and put on a movie. Alex poured himself some more wine. "It's not something I bring up in conversation a lot." Liz nodded and for a while they sat drinking and watching movies then Liz turned to Alex.

"Does it bother you that Michael is bisexual?" Alex would of fallen back in shock if he hadn't been sitting on a couch. "What? Of course not! Why would you think that?" Liz bit her lip lightly before sighing. "You ran out of the bar after finding out and Michael thought maybe it upset you or something. He comes off like he doesn't care and nothing can hurt him but that's really not the case." 

Alex felt like someone had just hit him. Michael was worried about what Alex thought about him. Sweet, funny, confident Michael thought Alex had a problem with how he was. Alex felt like he might be sick. He placed his head in his hands and took a deep breath before looking back at Liz. "I'm gay." Liz stared at him blinking slowly then she started to giggle and grinned widely. "So this was just a misunderstanding oh good! Michael will be so happy." "No! He can't know no one can. You can't tell anyone."

Liz didn't respond right away waiting for Alex to explain. "I didn't leave the bar because Michael is bisexual, I left because he talked about it like it didn't matter. And before that I found out Isobel and Maria are together openly. They get to be whoever they want and with whoever they want and I don't. I can't. And I don't expect you to understand that but please, Liz, this has to stay between us." Liz nodded slowly.

"You're right I don't understand.but I don't completely not understand either. This is a new place for you with new people. And this town isn't without judgment or prejudice, our group is just lucky we have each other. We love and trust each other and if anyone has a problem with one of us they have a problem with all of us." Alex opened his mouth but Liz continued. "Michael is my family Alex. I wont tell him what you said and you don't have to tell anyone anything you don't want to but you should talk to him. He's been through hell about his sexuality he'd understand."

Alex shook his head. "Dealing with a highschool bully isn't quite what I have in store for me." Liz snorted at that though nothing about it sounded amused. "Kyle wasn't your average bully. He practically tortured Michael. At one point he nearly broke Michael's hand, and Kyle's parents were police so it's not like that was any help. It was a fucked up dangerous situation for Michael to be in."

Well Alex wasn't expecting that. "So what happened? How did Kyle change? How did Michael forgive him?" Liz laughed for real at that and shrugged. "That is a question for Kyle or Michael to answer. I don't think either of them have actually told the real story on it yet. One day they were just friends." Alex leaned further back into the couch and focused back on the movie Liz had put on. He wasn't ready to properly explain things to Michael yet. But maybe he should try having a talk with Kyle soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not talking about that dude. No way." Alex frowned at Kyle. He had asked him to hang out at his cabin and had been surprised when Kyle agreed to it right away but he didn't seem to want to talk about what Alex really wanted to know about.

"Come on, please?" Kyle set his face in a scowl and looked at Alex though whatever he was about to say never came out as he searched Alex's face and then softened slightly. "Why does it even matter? We hated each other now we don't. Why do you need to know the in between?"

"Because Michael's a nice guy. And he thinks I have a problem with him being bi and that's not the case."

"Right. This seems like a conversation you should be having with Michael instead of me." Alex shook his head. " I can't right now. I will soon but can you just tell me first?"

Kyle sighed and ran a hand down his face in frustration. "Whatever, man. You just better talk to Michael after this." Alex nodded. "I will."

Kyle sighed again and nodded. "Okay, we were all gathering for the graduation party at the Evans house. They thought it'd be fun to spend it playing some games like you know those dumb game all teenagers play at one time or another. Spin the bottle, truth or dare, seven minutes in heaven."

Alex raised an eyebrow as Kyle listed the games off. "These were the things you guys did to celebrate your highschool graduation?" Kyle shrugged but smiled slightly still. "I mean we didn't know when we'd see each other again so, yeah, one last time to be stupid kids before we went away and grew up."

Alex nodded and motioned for Kyle to continue.  
"So we got together to celebrate, I tried apologizing to Michael a couple times before for how I acted towards him but he wouldn't accept it, I didn't blame him for it, really I don't even think I meant it anyway. I apologized because I knew I was leaving and I wanted to get it out of the way."

"I'm guessing you ended up making a more sincere apology eventually?"

Kyle laughed a little and nodded. "Yeah, that night. Isobel got tired of our attitudes ruining the party and set it up that we had to go in the closet together for seven minutes of heaven. Michael started complaining and shouting and I just dragged him into the closet with me. He said if I was really sorry I'd have to prove it. So I kissed him."

Alex's eyebrows shot up in surprise."You kissed him and he forgave you enough for you to be friends?"

"Oh, hell no. I mean he was surprised and confused and I told him I didn't have a problem with him anymore, and that I was genuinely sorry for ever having a problem in the first place. He didn't say anything to me the rest of the night. A couple months into my first year at college Michael texted me saying he got my number from Liz. We talked back and forth for a while, it was pretty awkward at first and we still got in fights but eventually he forgave me and we were able to work on a real friendship."

"So, if I want Michael to know I'm cool with him being bisexual I just have to kiss him?"

Kyle smirked at him and gave a small shrug. "I mean it worked for me, but just talking might be a good place to start instead."

"I'm not always great at talking."

Kyle patted Alex on the shoulder and the look on his face showed compete understanding. "That's something to work on then. Just give it a try. If all else fails go for the kiss."

Kyle winked and Alex laughed. "Well I told you what you asked for. Now talk to Michael."

Alex sighed. He had to talk to him eventually maybe it'd be a good idea to just do it already.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Alex walked into the coffee shop and waved at Michael who started making something as soon as he saw Alex. 

"Give me just a couple minutes and your coffee will be ready. If you're ready to guess who it belongs to I mean. If not I can make something else."

"I'm ready to guess." Michael flashed a quick smile then focused on making the coffee. After a few minutes Michael placed a cup of milk on the counter and held a hand up at Alex's confused look. Michael placed a small metal stand next to the cup of milk and hung a fairly decent amount of cotton candy on it so that it was positioned over the milk. Then he poured the coffee he made over the cotton candy adding it all into the milk. 

Alex's eyes widened at all of it and Michael grinned at him and pushed the cup towards him. Alex took a sip enjoying the sweetness the cotton candy had added.

"It's got to be Liz, right?" 

Michael nodded enthusiastically and smiled widely at him. "You really are good at this." Alex placed a ten in the tip jar without even trying to pay this time and Michael rolled his eyes.

"So, I'm actually free for the rest of the day, I was hoping we could talk some if you don't mind meeting me somewhere when you're off work?" 

A surprised look passed over Michael's face briefly then he smiled. "Sure, We can meet at the bar tonight."

Alex nodded in agreement. He didn't have to ask which bar, Michael seemed pretty loyal to the Wild Pony.

"Great, I'll text you when I'm done here and we can meet up."

Alex nodded again and waved before leaving. He needed time to get his thoughts together and be clear in exactly what he wanted to say to Michael before it was time for them to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind all mistakes are my own and there will be mistakes. I do my best to double check things but I most likely will miss things most of the time. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to all who read/ leave comments/leave kudos! I appreciate all the support you're all lovely!

Alex hadn't meant to get drunk. He had planned to have only one or two drinks to ease his nerves while he waited for Michael, but he ended up going to the bar an hour early and two drinks turned into three which turned into four. Alex scowled when Maria placed a glass of water in front of him instead of another beer like he asked for.

"Sorry Alex, but I don't really want you passing out at my bar, so drink up and we'll see about getting you something stronger again if you feel better later. Alex sighed dramatically but nodded and took a large sip of the water.

Alex nearly knocked the water over when he jumped after someone tapped his shoulder and Alex turned to see Michael moving to sit next to him.

"Sorry, didn't think I'd scare you, since you were expecting me and all."

Alex's face broke into a wide grin. "Michael! Hiiii!" Michael raised an eyebrow at Alex and chuckled softly. "I sure hope that's water you're drinking now."

"Oh, it is. I think Maria cut me off." Alex pouted which got a louder laugh from Michael in reply. "So, you wanted to talk?"

Alex nodded and took a deep breath. "I don't care that you're bisexual. Like at all. So, you don't have to think I have a problem. Because I don't."

Alex grinned at Michael who was looking at him with wide surprised eyes. "Okay, that's good to know."

"Yes, because we're friends and I support you, we're friends."

"We sure are buddy." Michael patted Alex's shoulder and shot at a look at Maria when she walked over to them. "I'm a little surprised you didn't cut him off sooner, or send him home."

Maria shrugged. "He said he was waiting for you. Besides he's a pretty cute drunk." Alex giggled as Maria ruffled his hair then he looked at Michael. "Can I touch your hair? It's so curly." Maria covered her mouth with her hands and her shoulders shook from laughter Michael rolled his eyes at her and leaned closer to Alex to let him run a hand through his curls. Alex sighed happily as soon as his fingers made contact with Michael's hair.

"Okay, I think we should get you home now." Michael helped Alex make it to the passenger seat of Michael's truck then started his truck. "Where do you live?"

Alex's forehead creased in concentration trying to think of the directions Michael needed. "I live in a house.. No, a cabin! It's....somewhere."

Michael shook his head and laughed. "My place it is then." Alex nodded and smiled sweetly before resting his head back.

Once they got to Michael's apartment Michael helped Alex inside and showed him to the bedroom. Alex sprawled out on the bed and grabbed Michael's arm and pulled him so that he was leaning over Alex. Before Michael had a chance to react Alex pulled on him again and their lips touched, just barely, then Michael pulled back.

Alex whined and reached for him again but Michael shook his head and stepped further away. "Go to sleep, Alex. Sleep this off, we can talk more in the morning." Alex was asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

•••••••••••

Alex blinked his eyes a few times and sat up slowly, it took a few minutes for his vision to clear enough that he could see properly and realize he had no clue where he was. He was wearing the same shirt from yesterday but his prosthetic was off and he was in a pair of soft sweatpants that he was fairly certain he didn't even own. Once he had his leg back on he left the room and made his way through a hallway and into a living room where he saw Michael sitting on a couch, there was a table in front of the couch with two coffee cups on it.

Alex took one of the cups thankfully and sat on the opposite side of the couch. He took a sip of coffee, cleared his throat, and looked at Michael.

"Did you change my pants?" Michael blushed lightly and nodded. "Yeah, I noticed your leg when I was helping you onto the bed. I thought you might be more comfortable this way." Michael shrugged and Alex nodded. He wasn't sure how he felt about Michael knowing about his leg, but Michael was looking at him like nothing was different. There wasn't any pity in his eyes so Alex guessed it was okay.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Alex shook his head. "Please tell me I didn't do anything too embarrassing." Michael tilted his head with a slight grin and Alex felt hits stomach drop slightly hoping whatever happened wasn't actually that bad.

"Well, you said you don't mind that I'm bi, which I appreciate, by the way. Then you insisted on petting my hair, because it's curly. You couldn't give proper directions to where you live so I brought you to mine instead."

Alex nodded. That didn't sound too bad, really he felt annoyed at not remembering what Michael's hair felt like between his fingers. "I meant it, I don't mind your sexuality. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel otherwise."

Michael looked away quickly before looking back and something in his face made Alex feel nervous. Michael rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I got that. You kind of tried to kiss me last night." Alex's eyes widened and he felt panic hit him. It must of shown because Michael was talking quickly and reached out to him. "Hey, it's okay. I wasn't going to take advantage or anything. I left the room and came back after you were asleep to help with your leg. Nothing happened."

Alex shook his head before Michael finished talking. "No, I'm not worried about that I just..."

Alex let his sentence trail off and he shrugged. He knew he should explain things better to Michael. Tell him he wasn't worried about kissing him, not for the reasons Michael was thinking at least.

"I.. Im.." Alex closed his eyes. He had already told Liz how he was. It wasn't something he ever really said out loud, wasn't something he felt comfortable talking about, but Michael deserved an explanation. Alex opened his eyes when Michael spoke softly. " Hey, you don't have to talk about anything you don't Want to."

Michael looked so concerned and Alex made up his mind. "I'm gay." 

"Okay." Alex waited for Michael to say more but when he didn't Alex reached out and poked his shoulder.

"Is that all you have to say?" Michael shugged. "I mean, it would be pretty damn hypocritical of me to judge you. So you're gay. Cool, good for you man."

Alex felt tears fill his eyes suddenly. He had told two people now and both of them accepted how he was with no issues at all. They didn't hate him, they didn't think he was disgusting.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Alex shook his head wiping the tears from his eyes "No, nothing. Just nice to have real friends around here."

Michael gave a small smile that didn't seem to quite reach his eyes. "Of course. Your car is still parked at the bar. I can give you a lift back if you're ready to head out." 

Alex felt like there was more Michael wanted to say but he wasn't going to push him on anything so Alex just nodded and followed Michael to his truck. He probably should try to get some work done today anyway.

•••••••••••••••

Alex was laying on his bed thinking back to his talk with Michael and the talk he had with Liz. Both of them were fine with Alex and how he was. It was nice...and scary. It wasn't something Alex thought he could ever have and he didn't feel like he deserved it. Still he couldn't help how much relief he felt and it helped him fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own and there will most likely be mistakes but I do hope you still enjoy! Also apologies if anything seems a tad rushed. I get very busy with work and other projects but I write when I can. Thanks for reading!


End file.
